The instant invention is directed to a cutting head formed of a plurality of disks secured with a rotating shaft of a cutting machine. The cutting head is primarily used in combination with a cuffing machine to remove paint and other residue from concrete, ceramic or stone floors. The cutting machine also removes indentations or crevices, closes the pores in the flooring and produces an even roughened surface. The device may be used to simply prepare stone or concrete to have an even roughened surface with closed pores.
Grinding and cuffing instruments are known in the industry such as the arrangements disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,597,225 and 5,468,178. These arrangements are improved upon by the instant invention.
It is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a cutting head which is both efficient and durable.
Another object of the invention is an oval shaped cutting disk which carries, in a secure manner, one or more diamond cuffing members.
Another object of the invention is a carrier for supporting and rotating a plurality of disks in fixed radial positions.
Another object of the invention is a cuffing head which provides cooling for the diamond cutting elements during operation.
Another object of the invention is a cutting head in which the cutting elements of adjacent cuffing disk sequentially move through the cutting position.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an oval shaped disk shaped to mount a diamond cutting element at selected major axis points about its periphery.